MALAS DESICIONES
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un conjunto de malas decisiones puede afectar toda tu vida y la de la persona que mas amas? Itachi lo aprenderá de la manera mas dolorosa.


Otro One-shot de esta pareja que me encanta. Medio triste, pero es lo que salió. He traído muchas ideas y me gusta plasmarlas y no que queden flotando en mi materia gris.

.

..

.

El de Obito/Hinata tendrá que esperar, ya está medio avanzado pero aún no sé cómo terminarlo. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que la pareja sufrirá un poco. Solo un poco.

.

.

.

.

Es la primera vez que escribiré de este modo, dando saltos de tiempo. Pero como les digo fue la idea que resulto. Espero que les guste. Los personajes están en OOC. Para los que no les guste pues absténganse de leerlo. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

.

.

Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto que mato a mi Neiji, y mi Itachi, y mi Deidara, etc, etc. Solo esta historia es mía que publico sin fines de lucro, así que por favor digan no al plagio y denúncielo. Personajes en OOC.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

**MALAS DESICIONES**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?- Preguntaba un chico de cabellera larga y negra a su acompañante al lado de él. Ojos color noche y ojeras un poco marcadas en su rostro. La chica a su lado solo lo abrazo más y dejo que su cabellera se esparciera más por toda la almohada.

-Claro que no. Solo me preocupa que mi padre se entere.- Levanto su rostro y el chico se perdió en los ojos color luna de ella. El solo la abrazo y la atrajo más hacia él, sintiendo la desnudes de ella en su cuerpo. Era la primera vez de ella y se había entregado a él, de esta manera le demostró el profundo amor que ella le profesaba y que él también sentía hacia ella.

-No le gustara tenlo por seguro pero eso no importa, tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Nadie nos separara Hinata.- Él se acomodó sobre ella para devorar de nueva cuenta sus labios y hundirse en su cuerpo.

-Ita… Itachi- La heredera Hyuga se entregaba de nueva cuenta al hombre que amaba más que a su vida.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Una semana después.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso padre!- Se encontraba el heredero del clan Uchiha enfrentando a su padre.

-¡Claro que puedo y lo are! ¿Creías que nunca me daría cuenta que eras un espía de la aldea? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar de esa manera a tu clan, a tu familia?- Le recriminaba el actual líder del clan a su hijo, Fugaku Uchiha.

-¡Lo hice porque me parecía una reverenda estupidez el golpe de estado!- Le contesto Itachi a su padre.

-Si quieres evitarlo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Solo así desistiré de hacerlo Itachi.- Y sin más que agregar salió dejando al joven Uchiha hecho un caos. Lo que le pedía su padre era demasiado.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Tres días después.

Un equipo ingresaba a la aldea después de estar cuatro días fuera de ella en una misión. Fueron recibidos por los guardias de la entrada.

-Regresan en un buen momento. Hay noticias sorprendentes.- Les comentaba muy alegre uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué noticia es para que te encuentres así de feliz?- Pregunto un chico del clan de los perros al guardia.

-¡Habrá boda en el clan Uchicha! ¡Itachi Uchiha se casa! Invitaron a toda la aldea a presenciar la ceremonia, los casara Hokage-sama.- Les respondió alegre el guardia.

La chica del grupo que los acompañaba abrió sus ojos y sus manos fueron directo a parar a su corazón, el cual sentía que se había hecho pedazos. Sus compañeros lo notaron y para evitar que otros se dieran cuenta hicieron como si fueran a dar el reporte de su misión.

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Le pregunto Kiba Inuzuka a su compañera. Este vio como lo lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Los otros dos no preguntaron más. Ella les había contado que había alguien especial en su corazón y que este le correspondía. Ahora veía que solo se había burlado de su compañera.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Dos semanas después.

El equipo de rastreo venia de su "entrenamiento". Ya no lo hacían como antes debido a la noticia que recibieron días atrás sobre el estado de la morena. Ahora tenían que ver como resolvían el problema en el que se había metido su casi hermana.

Ella solo sabía que sus hermanos no la dejarían sola, se lo habían jurado en cuanto ella les dijo de su estado. Fue cuando de la nada salió una pareja a la vista y venia hacia ellos.

En cuanto El Aburame e Inuzuka se dieron cuenta se pusieron casi en guardia. Frente a ellos venia Itachi Uchica del brazo de su prometida. Aunque en él aún no se daba cuenta una ráfaga de aire le llego con un aroma muy conocido para él. Levanto su mirada del suelo y la vio. En medio de sus amigos los cuales le enviaron una mirada de advertencia.

Ella fue la última en levantar la vista hacia él, ya que sintió el aura pesada de sus amigos. Ahí frente a él, se juró no dejarse caer y no mostrar más debilidad. Lo haría por ella y por el ser que venía en camino. Él nunca se enteraría que era suyo. Jamás lo sabría. En cuanto poso sus ojos blancos en los negros de él, Itachi pudo ver solo desprecio hacia su persona.

Lo tenía merecido, Él lo sabía. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de decirle que aún no dejaba de amarla, que lo que hacía era por la aldea. No quería que se enterara que clase de planes tenía su clan. Eso lo avergonzaba.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Un mes después.

-Por favor Shikamaru-kun, solo tú puedes ayudarme. Si mi clan se entera me hará perderlo y a mí lo más probable es que me den "por muerta" en una misión. – Le suplicaba Hinata a su compañero de generación.

-Y no dudes de que lo hará. Sin ofender Hinata.- Le dijo su compañero del clan Aburame.

Shikamaru por otra parte jamás se había sentido en una situación tan problemática, pero esa chica venia y le decía todo esto. El también creía que su clan podría hacer eso y no solo ellos, también la aldea. La unión de las dos sangres traería un nuevo kekegenkai y los ancianos podrían verse amenazados y mandar matar a la chica. Pero no se lo diría, eso sería preocuparla más.

-Que problemático. Está bien les ayudare. Aunque creo que la solución ya me la diste tu Hinata.

El equipo de rastreo miraba expectante lo que fuera a decir el futuro líder del clan Nara.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Un mes después.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokahe-sama!- Entro gritando a su despacho un jounin que veía directamente al viejo Sarutobi.

-¡Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?- Pregunto un poco exaltado el Hokage.- Estoy ocupado con Itachi-san poniéndonos de acuerdo sobre la próxima cumbre de los Kages aquí en la hoja.

-¡Lo siento Hokage-sama! ¡Pero lo que vengo a informarle es urgente!- Se arrodillo con la cabeza en el suelo pidiendo disculpas. El viejo Sarutobi al ver la reacción del jounin se preocupó.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a informarme?- Termino preguntando.

-¡El quipo ocho fue emboscado a las afueras de la aldea! Solo regresaron Kiba Inuzuka con su can y Shino Aburame. Se desconoce el paradero de Hinata Hyuga. Los muchachos vienen muy heridos, casi al borde de la muerte.

Itachi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Hinata, su Hinata estaba desaparecida o posiblemente muerta. Su mente por un momento colapso. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla. La regresaría a su aldea viva. Quizás no pudiera estar con ella pero por lo menos sabría que estaría bien anqué sea a la distancia. Maldita sea la hora en la que se casó con una mujer que no amaba.

-Permiso para organizar un equipo de búsqueda anbu Hokage-sama.- El viejo Sarutobi pudo ver el miedo reflejados en los ojos de Itachi, este le informo que no habría golpe de estado si se casaba con esa chica. Cuando le pregunto si no había problema por él vio cómo su mirada se entristecía. Supo que había alguien en su corazón y ahora sabía que ese alguien era Hinata Hyuga.

-Adelante. Eres libre de elegir a tus hombres.- Le dijo el Hokage a su mejor integrante anbu y prospecto a próximo Hokage.

Fueron días y días hasta que encontraron los primero indicios de Hinata. Pero jamás se esperó encontrar esa escena. Un campo de flores que habían sido manchadas de carmesí, cabellos sueltos por todo el lugar de color azul-noche. Ropa hecha jirones pertenecientes a la heredera Hyuga.

Quizás lo haba secuestrado, seguro pedirían rescate por ella, o la devolverían después de robarle los ojos. Solo rogaba porque la regresaran con vida. Pero sus compañeros no opinaban lo mismo, era demasiada la sangre que estaba en ese lugar. Otro integrante del equipo de búsqueda llego con ellos y les pidió que lo acompañaran a otro claro. Era la misma escena, sangre por doquier y más ropa y cabello. Y una hoguera a medio terminar en donde se podía ver el cuerpo calcinado en su totalidad de una persona. No se necesitaba de más para dar por muerta a Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga, una futura med-ninja y la única mujer a la que Itachi Uchiha amaba.

Mientras tanto en un hospital los integrantes "vivos" del equipo ocho se recuperaban. Rogaban a los cielos porque su compañera llegara con bien a la aldea oculta de los mares. Su farsa estaba tan bien armada que nadie sospechaba que Hinata estaba en camino a un lugar seguro para tener a su hijo.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Quince mese después

Itachi llego a su hogar, con su madre. Ella tan solo al verlo supo que su hijo sufría demasiado. El solo se soltó llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño y entonces ella entendió del porque no se quería casar con Hitomi. El corazón de su hijo ya lo ocupaba la niña dulce de Hinata Hyuga. Pasaron semanas y meses para que Itachi fuera aunque sea el fantasma que era antes de enterarse de la muerte de la Hyuga.

Mientras tanto Fugaku se exasperaba porque su hijo no podía darle un heredero al clan. Itachi solo cumplía con su esposa pero se negaba a dejarla embarazada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Hitomi dice que no quieres embarazarla.- Preguntaba Fugaku hecho una furia. No le importaba que Sasuke y Mikoto presenciaran la escena.

-El acuerdo era que me casara. Jamás que diera un heredero al clan padre. Tal parece que a ti nada te complace.- Le contestaba Itachi a su padre. Desde que Hinata murió, sus ojos estaban vacíos. No le importaba faltarle el respeto a su padre.

-Eras mi orgullo Itachi, ahora solo me puedo sentir decepcionado de ti.- Le dijo Fugaku a su hijo. ¿A qué mujer necesitas para darle un heredero al clan?- Vio como Itachi se levantó de la mesa echo también una furia.

-¡La única mujer que quiero a mi lado no está en este mundo! ¡La única con la que podía formar una familia ya no puede estar a mi lado! ¡Solo Hinata Hyuga merece ser la madre de mis hijos!- Y sin más que agregar salió de su casa azotando la puerta dejando a Fugaku sorprendido por ver de esa manera a su hijo. Y sobre todo por sus palabras.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Al mismo tiempo en una aldea lejos en medio del mar se encontraba un chica con el pelo corto hasta los hombros alimentando a su bebe. Miraba a su hijo y después al mar frente a ella.

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos one-san- Le decía una niña a la muchacha sentada en el pórtico.

-¿Te gustan mis ojos?- Le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! Se parecen a la luna. Son muuuyy bonitos.- Le respondió la niña de piel bronceada con cabello largo café al igual que sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias Mei- Le agradeció la Hyuga. Agradecía que ahí no fueran conocidos los clanes de Konoha, sino sería muy difícil ocultar quien era en verdad.

-¿Tu bebe tiene tus ojos?- Pregunto con inocencia la infante.

-No Mei-chan, los ojos de Ryu son negros, como la noche.- Le contesto con un poco de tristeza Hinata.

-¿Su papa, el de Ryu-chan, los tiene de ese color?- Volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Si Mei-chan, los tiene del mismo color.- La niña noto la tristeza de su vecina cuando preguntaba por el papa del pequeño y decido dejar de hacer tantos cuestionamientos.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Cinco años después.

-Su misión es entregar este pergamino hasta la aldea oculta entre los mares. Es un viaje largo, les sugiero que tomen precauciones. La aldea no tiene muchos ninjas pero tienen que saber que en Konoha tiene un aliado.- Le decía ya un cansado Sarutobi a los ninjas frente a él.- Itachi-san, espere un momento por favor.

Los demás salieron dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-Quería saber cómo se encontraba ahora que su padre decidió darle el liderazgo a Sasuke.- Le dijo serio el Hokage al Uchiha.

-Siendo sincero, ciento como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.- Todo en Itachi había madurado mucho, no solo su cuerpo y rostro, también su voz.

-Lo supuse.- Soltó un largo suspiro- Me gustaría que usted se quedara una semana completa en ese lugar, quiero que espere por la respuesta del encargado de la aldea.- Le dijo volteándose hacia una de las ventanas para no ver los ojos muertos del Uchiha. Desde que supo de la muerte de Hinata así se habían vuelto los ojos de Itachi.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama, como usted lo pida.- Y sin más se retiró a su casa para salir lo antes posible de ahí. De un tiempo para atrás se sentía asfixiado en su propia aldea, además de que no soportaba estar al lado de su "esposa". Sabía que no era culpa de ella, pero aun así no soportaba siquiera tenerla cerca intentando seducirlo para darle un hijo sin importar si ya no era el heredero al clan.

Y sin más emprendió camino a aquella misteriosa aldea, que hasta hace poco era desconocida. Unas semanas y ya estaba en la aldea. Sin duda el viaje había sido muy pesado. Así que en cuanto entrego el pergamino se dispusieron a buscar un hostal. Unos lugareños le recomendaron uno cerca del mar donde lo atendía una chica que describieron como adorable.

El solo quería descansar, pero un pequeño quejido lo saco de su trayecto y fue directo a la dirección a donde lo escucho. Se encontró con un niño con el color de cabello negro azulado, era todo lo que podía ver de él ya que el niño estaba de espaldas hacia él. Itachi pudo distinguir como trataba de darle a unos postes de madera con unos círculos en medio a modo de distinguir el blanco del objetivo a lanzar. Pudo ver que el niño estaba un poco exhausto del entrenamiento pero que aun así no se daba por vencido. Vio como cayo agotado y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, el niño solo se encontraba cansado y no era nada grave. Pero sin que se diera cuenta un kunai paso rozando su mejilla. El niño lo había arrogado hacia él. Él lo había sentido desde que antes de lastimarse por error con un shuriken.

-No es educado estar espiando. Más si es un ninja extranjero. Incluso hasta podrían tacharlo de pedófilo.- Le dijo el niño.

-No fue mi intención, escuche ruidos y vine atraído solo por la curiosidad. Me disculpo.- Le dijo Itachi. Se acercó un poco más y vio la vestimenta del chico. Todo era en color arena, solo los vendajes del cinturón, piernas, manos y pies eran de color café.

-Por su chakra deduzco que no es de esta aldea. ¿De donde es y que hace aquí?- Lo cuestiono el pequeño con una seriedad abrumadora. Lo hacía recordar a el mismo cuando tenía esa edad. Observo como iba por sus shurikens y kunais a lo postes y los guardaba en sus estuches.

-No suelo dar mi nombre y precedencia a personas que me dan la espalda.- Le siguió en su juego el oriundo de Konoha.

-Tiene razón.- Y el pequeño empezó a dar la vuelta.

La impresión se la llevaron los dos al verse a los ojos. El pequeño porque aunque le costara admitirlo el parecido entre ellos era un poco desconcertante, pero así como mostro su sorpresa volvió a componer el rostro. Itachi por su parte estaba un poco sorprendido de que el chico frente a él se pareciera un poco a su hermano Sasuke. Rogaba porque su primo Shisui no hubiera cometido una estupidez y hubiera dejado a alguna chica embarazada en una de sus misiones. Todo se lo podía imaginar de él. Ya más compuesto por la sorpresa se acercó un poco más al chico que lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Uchicha Itachi de Konohagure. Vine en una misión de paz a esta aldea. Tengo que quedarme una semana según mis órdenes para esperar una respuesta del jefe de esta aldea. Me recomendaron un hostal que está cerca de aquí según me dijeron.

-Mmm, seguro es el hostal de mi oka-san, es el único por estos lugares. Mi nombre es Ryu.- Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de él.

-¿Eres un shinobi de este lugar?- Pregunto Itachi solo por sacar plática. Vio como el niño se sonrojo levemente y jugaba con una de sus manos, señal de nerviosismo. Sin poder evitarlo Itachi recordó a Hinata. El sonrojo de aquel chico era muy parecido al de ella, además del hecho de que cuando estaba nerviosa ella también tenía esas manías. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos más dolorosos por la voz del chico.

-No, de hecho mi oka-san no sabe nada de esto, le pido de favor que no le comente. Ella no quiere que sea un shinobi.- Le dijo el pequeño.- Lo llevare hasta el hostal.- Sin decir más emprendieron el camino empedrado hasta el hostal. Itachi tenía mucha curiosidad por ese pequeño que se comportaba como si fuera un niño de doce años y no uno de cinco.

A los pocos minutos y sin decir ninguna palabra en el trayecto llegaron a un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, aunque era muy sencillo el lugar se veía realmente acogedor. La recepción era muy tradicional y detrás del mostrador estaba una joven muy linda. Se miraba de al menos unos diez y siete años con su cabellera larga y lacio color plata y ojos pequeños de color azul. Al verlos entrar en el vestíbulo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a tender al hombre que venía con el hijo de su jefa.

-Buenas tardes señor. Bienvenido a Chinatsu*. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto la joven de forma coqueta. El pequeño Ryu solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió a ella.

-Akemi el señor Itachi quiere una habitación, viene de muy lejos y solo quiere descansar. Dale la habitación número diez y seis, es la más tranquila y alejada de las demás.- Le dijo el niño desde una silla para poder mirar a la empleada de su mamá.

-Ryu-chan, es de mala educación intervenir en las conversaciones de los adultos. Qué tal si el señor quiere una con vista al mar. El amanecer se ve hermoso desde ahí.- Le dijo pasando del niño al hombre guapo frente a ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Muchas gracias por su consideración. Pero la verdad prefiero una muy tranquila, además de que no me gustaría ser molestado, mi viaje fue muy cansado. Así que tomare la que señalo el pequeño Ryu-chan. Le dijo amablemente a la encargada viendo como ella soltaba un leve suspiro e iba por el libro de registro.

-Akemi-san anota en el libro de limpieza que las habitaciones doce, trece y catorce ya tiene todo para poder ser usadas.- Le dijo una mujer que iba a entrando al recibidor con una pequeña cesta de paja en donde se podían ver jabones en barra y líquidos para asearse.

Itachi podía conocer esa voz asta en el mismo infierno. Jamás podría siquiera borrarla de su memoria aunque así quisiera. Dejo de escribir en el libro de registro y levanto su mirada. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer un poco más joven que él, con cabello recogido en una coleta y del color negro azulado, vestía una yukata sencilla en color rosa pálido y un obi de un tono más fuerte, pero lo que capto toda su atención fueron sus ojos.

-¡Oka-san! ¡Ya llegue! Fui al pueblo a dar una vuelta.- El pequeño Ryu se abalanzó sobre su madre. En cuanto ella levanto el rostro se topó con unos ojos contrarios a los de ella que la miraba como si la vida se fuera en ello. Ella inconscientemente dejo caer la canasta con las cosas y tomo a su hijo en brazos pretendiendo protegerlo de una posible amenaza.

-Hinata.- Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Ryu sonreía de medio lado. Hace poco había descubierto entre las cosas de su madre una fotografía de un hombre. El hombre que en esos momentos estaba frente a él. Y como todo un niño genio se dio cuenta que él era su padre. Ciertas facciones lo delataban. Así que aplicando un poco de fuerza se separó de su madre y se dirigió hacia él.

-Bienvenido a la aldea escondida entre los mares, Oto-san.- Y de un salto se abalanzo sobre Itachi. El por reflejo más que por otra cosa lo tomo en sus brazos.

Hinata estaba viva. Su Hinata estaba viva y tenía un hijo. Su hijo. El hijo de ambos. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué se lo oculto? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por muerta? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Y cuando Ryu hizo más fuerte su agarre lo apretó hacia él. Ese pequeño era su hijo. Por el momento era lo único que importaba. Hinata llevo sus manos a su boca tratando de calmar lo sollozos que querían escapar. Nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrarla. Ella creyó que solo sería Ryu y ella. Siempre. Que no habría más clanes y líneas sucesorias. Solo Ryu, ella y su pequeño negocio. Muy poco le duro su paz.

Itachi no quería despegarse del pequeño. Por fin su sueño se hacía realidad. Tener una familia con la mujer que aun amaba.

-Vamos a fuera.- Logro articular después de calmarse. Itachi vio como limpiaba sus lágrimas y lo dirigía a una pequeña parte del hostal donde había unas pocas mesas para descansar y observar el mar desde ahí.

Al llegar le pidió que se sentara. Al principio nadie decía nada, Ryu pasaba su mirada desde su madre hasta su recién encontrado padre. Este se arremolino más con él y hundió su pequeño rostro en el pecho de él. Le gustaba como olía su papa. Sin que pudiere evitarlo unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos. Itachi lo sintió buscando más de su contacto y por supuesto que no se lo negó. Lo atrajo más hacia él y apoyo su barbilla en la cabecita de él.

-Ryu. Itachi-san y yo necesitamos hablar. A solas. Te prometo que en cuanto termine de hacerlo podrás venir de nuevo y estar con él el tiempo que quieras ¿Si?- Le prometió Hinata a su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que su madre jamás incumple una promesa. Le dio otro abrazo a su papa y se fue directo a la pequeña cabaña que estaba en un lado del hostal. El hogar de ellos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto Itachi viendo como las olas entraban a la playa.

-Te habías casado. Si el clan se enteraba que esperaba un hijo tuyo me hubiera obligado a abortarlo. El no tenía la culpa de las mentiras de su padre y lo ilusa que era su madre.- Le contesto de manera muy fría, Itachi casi juraba que había podido escuchar al patriarca Hyuga en ella.

-Yo te hubiera apoyado. Juntos hubiéramos encontrado una solución Hinata.- Ahora era él el que se sentía ofendido y engañado.

-¡Te habías casado Itachi! ¿Cómo iba a ir contigo y pedirte ayuda? ¡Primero me dices que me amas! ¡Jurabas que siempre estarías a mi lado! ¡Me voy por unos días a una misión y me encuentro con la "agradable" noticia de que el hombre que amo se iba a casar con otra! ¡Y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírmelo en la cara! ¡Cuando me lo topaba desviaba su mirada o lo veía del brazo de su prometida!- Hinata saco todo lo que había guardado por tanto años. Todo el rencor y coraje que había guardado.

-Tenía mucha vergüenza de hacerlo.- Le confeso en un susurro.- Tenia vergüenza de lo que mi clan me obligaba a hacer.- Dirigió mi mirada ónix a ella.- Hinata lo miraba sin comprender nada.- El clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado en Konoha, contra los lideres para ser específicos. Mi padre se enteró que era un doble espía. También supo que salía con alguien y que era serio. Sabía que era de otro clan pero jamás supo que eras tú. Dijo que si aceptaba casarme con quien el me pedía se olvidaría de todo. Lo hizo porque vio amenazado nuestro kekegenkai. Yo solo quería evitar otra guerra Hinata, no supe que más hacer.- Tomo su rostro con sus dos manos. Solo el tercer Hokage, su primo Shisui y el sabían de ese secreto.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho y yo lo hubiera entendido Itachi. Quizás así no hubiera dejado de amarte, aunque de todos modos me hubiera ido de Konoha, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que el clan o el tuyo hubieran hecho por tener el poder de Ryu. Es un niño con un poder muy grande.- Hinata se encontraba meditando todo lo contado por Itachi. Nunca espero que los Uchihas planearan algo como eso. Sin duda si lo hubieran hecho habria sido algo devastador para la nación del fuego.

Pero Itachi solo pensaba en lo que Hinata le dijo. Ella ya no lo amaba. La entendía un poco, la dejo sin darle ninguna explicación cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero también surgían otras interrogantes.

-¿Cómo fue que pudiste fingir tu muerte? Yo mismo vi a Shino y a Kiba. Estaban destrozados. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió algo como eso?- De nuevo ojos negros se topaban con blancos. Después del encuentro pudo vislumbrar una media sonrisa. Una cargada de burla.

-Lo planeamos entre Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y yo. El cuerpo lo robamos del hospital, la sangre la iba sacando día con día hasta juntar lo cuatro litros que tiene nuestro cuerpo, lo demás fue fácil. Me corte el cabello como cuando era niña y la ropa la hizo pedazos Akamaru, solo la rociamos con mi sangre. Lo difícil fue golpear a mis amados hermanos. Ellos nunca se quejaron mientras lo hacía.- Lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y caían como cascadas por todo su rostro. Tan solo de recordarlo le dolía el alma como jamás pensó sentir ese dolor.- Aun estoy en comunicación con ellos por medio de los insectos de Shino. Vienen una vez al mes y les doy noticias.

El Uchiha se encontraba digiriendo toda la información. Ellos siempre supieron que ella vivía y que tenía un hijo de él. Eso muy difícilmente lo perdonaría.

-Yo no he dejado de amarte Hinata. Jamás lo he hecho.- Se sentó a los pies de la morena y abrazaba sus piernas.

-No creo que a su esposa y a su familia les agrade escucharlos decir semejantes cosas Itachi-san- Ella no se había inmutado por la manera de actuar del padre de su hijo.

-Mi esposa es solo de nombre. No te mentiré si te digo que no la he tocado, Pero si estas en contacto con tus compañeros sabrás que no he formado familia con ella. Me veo solo en la obligación de tocarla.- Sintió como Hinata acariciaba un poco a Itachi por sus cabellos.

-Nunca me hablan de usted o de su familia.- Unas cuantas lágrimas más abandonaban sus ojos.

-Quiero estar con Ryu y contigo Hinata, no me interesa ella o mi clan. Desde que supe de tu muerte soy más un alma en pena que un ser humano. Alguien que se siente en la obligación de vivir día a día solo por hacerlo y no por quererlo de verdad. Por favor Hinata no me alejes de él.- Hinata veía ahora la cara de Itachi, vio sus lágrimas. El solo pedía estar con su hijo y no se lo negaría. Tampoco era justo para el pequeño que ahora conocía a su padre. Pero el temor de que en Konoha supieran de ella y de su hijo casi la paralizaba. De repente soltó a Itachi y lo hizo levantarse junto con ella.

-¿Viniste solo a esta misión?- Le cuestionó la Hyuga al Uchicha. El en sus ojos pudo ver un gran temor.

-No, otros dos más vinieron, escogieron otro hostal cercas de las puertas de salida de la aldea. Ellos se regresan mañana, solo yo me quedare esta semana por órdenes de Hokage-sama.- La vio cerrar sus ojos y llevarse su dedo índice a la boca, clara señal de nerviosismo.

-Ellos no pueden ver a Ryu, podrían informarle a alguien. No quiero a Konoha detrás de nosotros Itachi.- Lo tomo de los brazos casi en forma de súplica y orden. Este solo asintió.

-Me asegurare de que así sea. Por el momento se encuentran muy cansados como para ponerse a turistear. En cuanto amanezca los despachare a Konoha.- Hinata tomo de nueva cuenta asiento y su rostro se relajó.- Dame una oportunidad para llegar de nueva cuenta a tu corazón Hinata. No quiero separarme de ti otra vez. Prefiero la muerte a estar lejos de ustedes dos. Por favor.- Itachi técnicamente estaba suplicándole a la Hyuga, pero esta volvió a su carácter frio, aunque con unas pequeñas lagrimas volviendo a inundar sus ojos.

-No puedes Itachi, hay una mujer que te espera de regreso en la hoja.- Le dijo Hinata con su mirada puesta en el mar.

-Una mujer a la que nunca he amado.- De nuevo se sentó para poner otra vez su cabeza en el regazo de Hinata. Ella descompuso su rostro frio y se permitió tomar el rostro de Itachi y juntar sus frentes y oler de nuevo su perfume.

-¿Itachi, no te has puesto a pensar que cuando regreses a la aldea quizás ella también este esperando un hijo tuyo?- Aun con sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados le cuestiono.

-Eso es imposible. Y si estuviera en encargo no sería mío Hinata. Ya te lo dije, si la he tocado, pero nunca como para dejarla embarazada. Ella no eres tu.- Itachi no pudo controlarse más y termino con la mínima distancia que los separaba. El beso fue suave, casi irreal. Lo acompañaban lágrimas de la morena. Tenían que aceptar que ese beso les había sabido a gloria. Sobre todo a Itachi, ya que técnicamente su alma gemela había resucitado.

-¿Qué harás?-Le pregunto Hinata. Él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Estaba frente a un gran problema. Tenía que regresar forzosamente a la aldea, pero no le diría a nadie de Hinata y de su hijo. Solo les diría a Shino y Kiba del encuentro con la morena. Así que recordando a esos dos una idea llego a su mente.

Hinata lo vio sonreír como en los viejos tiempos. Sabía que Itachi tenía un plan. Un muy buen plan.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Una semana y media después.

Itachi llego a la aldea de Konoha irradiando un aura completamente diferente. Aunque a Hinata le pareció una idea descabellada ni ella ponía en duda de que fuera mala. Por primera vez, los ex herederos de los clanes más prestigiosos serian egoístas. Solo buscarían su felicidad y la de su pequeño hijo. Dio el informe al Hokage y le dijo que el jefe de la aldea no quería tener nada que ver con shinobis de otras aldeas, que eran autosuficientes, pero que sin embargo tampoco los consideraran sus enemigos. Si Konoha quería un acuerdo de paz, con gusto lo firmarían pero sin tener shinobis de Konoha en su aldea. El tercero lo acepto con gusto y sin más despidió al Uchicha a su casa.

En el camino Itachi se topó a sus padres y Fugaku como siempre quería hablar de cosas del clan aunque este ya no fuera su sucesor. Al llegar a la casa de este no se esperaron encontrar una escena tan bizarra.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Hitomi!- Gritaron ambos padres a su hijo y su nuera. Los mencionados se encontraban en el futon que se supone deberían compartir solo Itachi y su esposa Hitomi.

Los mencionados entraron en pánico, no se esperaban ser descubiertos.

-¡Itachi! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Por favor!- Rogaba la esposa de Itachi.

-Pueden quedarse aquí, yo rentare algún lugar. No me interesa saber nada de esto. Es obvio que a mi lado no encontraste lo que esperabas. No te culpo, yo soy el único culpable, nunca te amé y nunca lo are. Solo buscaste algún refugio y sentirte querida y amada. Ototo, solo hazte responsable.- Y sin más salió de su "casa", una que nunca pudo sentir como su hogar.

Las cosas sin querer salían mejor de lo que esperaba. En unas pocas semanas seria verdaderamente feliz. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a las personas que se disponía a buscar. Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Al estar frente a ellos les soltó dos oraciones que los puso helados.

-La encontré. Y necesito de su ayuda.- Después de reponerse de lo que les dijo el Uchiha se negaron a ayudarlo. Su amiga había sufrido mucho a causa de él.- Ella me dio otra oportunidad y no la desaprovechare aunque Konoha caiga echa pedazos.

Cuando los miembros restantes del equipo ocho supieron que las cosas iban en serio decidieron ayudarlo.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Un mes después el pueblo de Konoha se encontraba de luto. Uno de sus más grandes ninja había caído en acción, Uchiha Itachi. Su primo Shisui fue el único que pudo salir con vida del encuentro tan feroz que se dio en contra de bandidos de gran poder mientras se encontraban de misión. Nadie lo podía creer, ni siquiera el Hokage.

Cuando se le interrogo a Shisui del porque no se hayo el cuerpo, este les contesto que no pondría en peligro a su clan y que develaran el secreto de sus ojos y que por eso prefirió quemar su cuerpo con su amaterasu. Para que la aldea que tanto amaba Itachi no fuera a ser víctima de algún secreto de él. Que eso era deshonrar la memoria de su primo.

Nadie en el clan Uchiha daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Pero agradecía a Shisui haber actuado tan sabiamente. Ahora el nombre de un gran Uchiha estaba siendo grabado en la piedra de los caídos. Cuando los otros clanes fueron a dar su pésame, se pudieron ver cuatro miradas de complicidad. Una del clan Aburame, del Inuzuka, del Uchiha y de nueva cuenta del Nara. Otra vez lo habían metido en asuntos demasiados problemáticos.

Mientras tanto en una aldea escondida entre los mares se encontraba tres personas caminando por la playa, específicamente una mujer de ojos claros como la luna y cabello negro azulado, un joven de cabello y ojos negros y un pequeño con el mismo tono de cabello de la mujer y ojos del color del hombre que estaba con ellos.

Después de tomar decisiones equivocadas una y otra vez por fin tomaron una que era la correcta. Estar juntos sin importar nada.

*Chinatsu: Mil veranos

*Akemi: Brillante y hermosa

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco tomatazos? Por favor háganmelo saber. No saben cómo lo apreciare.

Tenía pensado hacerlo corto, pero comencé a escribir y no pude parar. De igual manera espero que lo disfruten. Perdonen por favor las faltas de ortografía, puntuación, gramática, redacción y otras que pudieran salir.

Espero poder traerles lo más pronto posible la secuela de NADIE LO ESPERABA.


End file.
